Sinner
by Glistening Rain
Summary: Sasuke has some unholy feelings for his Aniki. That's not so bad. But throw in a hyperactive blonde, some boose, a sleepover, the Akatsuki, and an abusive father, and you've got a pretty damn good fanfiction... YAOI GOODNESS and sex in later chapters
1. SCARRED

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own the plot or chatacters or manga for that ever-so-popular anime: 'NARUTO'. No matter HOW badly i wanted it when I saw it on eBay... Damn... If only I had took a chance... (cries)**

**Chapter One**

**SCARRED**

I have always found myself asking questions about everything. All my life I have been asking myself how the world works and what will become of my future. Well, I am a smart person, and quite the catch, if I do say so myself (and so do the fangirls, but that is a scary and unwanted thought to be having) … Therefore, the one question I always ask repeatedly more than any other is:

WHY THE HELL DON'T I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!

My answer is this:

I don't want a girl. I want a **boy**. Moreover, not just any boy; the only boy I can't have. **Itachi Uchiha**.

Yes, you've heard me correctly. It's sinful and wrong, but I just can't help but want that hot piece of ass all to myself! You would too, if you had to live with him everyday- watching him walk around the living room in only his boxers; riding low across his hips. The way he lusciously swings them as he walks. The way his skin glows in the sunlight and moonlight- just begging to be touched. His lips that are so full, smooth and oh-so kissable! The way he knows everything about you with only a glance. Just the thought sends my body into overdrive every night! (That part I can do without because my chores take longer what with all of the sheets I wash daily)

Nevertheless, no matter how long he may look at me, I know he will never see my feelings: the dirty thoughts that give me an extra 5 minutes in the shower! What I wouldn't give for that huge cock to be buried inside of my ass! Oh, yeah... he had a nice one. Eight inches and THICK! …Let's just say I know my way around a shower curtain… but that was once long ago and it had cost me 50 punches in the face, 20 in the stomach, and a broken wrist. Boy did I have a hard time explaining that to our parents… and I've learned my lesson. **SERIOUSLY**.

…But I am now 18 and he is 23. We still live together, because our dad was sent away for abuse charges and my mom decided to move away a couple of miles. I know what you're thinking…

"_Poor Sasuke-kun! It must be soooooo hard on you~!! (sick, disgusting, chibi sad face no jutsu!)"_

You know what I say to that??? Huh?

"…**Whoop-dee-FUCKING-do!!!"** Yeah. I don't care. I'm not complaining. At least mom let us keep the house. We're better off.

But, forgetting the olden days… Even though the wanting is **TORTURE**, at least I get to spend quality time with my loving, darling, blessed Aniki!...

* * *

"SASUKE!" The loud yet strangely calm voice of Itachi called out.

Snapping out of my daydreams, I opened my eyes and tried my best not to fall off the couch. Through all of my reminiscing, I had not realized that I had fallen asleep. Who could blame me? There is nothing to do in our new apartment and it's not like I get any sleep at night…

"What do you want?" I spat out, putting my calm mask back on, giving him a glare. I closed the manga I was reading and regained my cool. _Pshh! …Cool. …Right. Nothing is cool when I'm around Itachi._

He just rolled his eyes and threw a pile of dirty laundry at my face. "It's your turn. I did them all week."

I threw the garments on the floor and scoffed. "BULLSHIT! _I_ was the one who did it all week! You were out all the time partying with your weird-ass friends and going out to nightclubs, getting drunk off of your rocker!"

Itachi's friends were weird. Because of this, I never really got the chance to know them all too well… the only thing I know is that they (including Itachi) are apart of a secret club that they won't tell me about. Aniki says I'm '_too young'_ to join…

He gave me a look of pure (fake) bewilderment. "…Really? I specifically remember staying here, nursing my poor little Otouto back to health during his flu, all the while telling mom how proud I was of you for making it into college… Hmm. That's weird... Maybe I should call mom and tell her that it was all just a dream and that you have no job, nor did you ever have intentions of going to one in the first place.."

My eyes widened and I gathered the laundry back into my arms. "NEVER MIND! I'm doing them! Don't tell Kaa-san! Please, Aniki!" I begged in the saddest voice I could muster. Itachi smirked and poked my forehead in triumph. "Good."

And as quickly as he came, he left me to my lonely fantasies…

**

* * *

**

…Okay. The whole thing about my brother being _"loving"_, _"darling"_, and _"blessed"_ was bullshit… I hate it! Living with Itachi is torture! **PURE, unadulterated TORTURE**! He is such a hard ass! Everything has to be perfect. I've asked myself why that is, as well. The only solution Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and I could think of was: "Because Itachi himself is perfect?"

Yeah… I know the great stone _Sasuke Uchiha_ having friends is a bit sketchy, but these are the only people at school I could relate to…

Oh, yeah… that reminds me… I invited them over so we could all watch the all-night marathon of _'Scarred'_… heh. I forgot…

I glanced at the clock in our kitchen and did the math in my head. "It's 7:55, and the guys are coming over at 8:00… adding on to that, Itachi doesn't know they are coming and hate surprises… How is this going to play out?"

**Countdown to explosion in:**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

I instantly dropped all of the clothes on the floor, screaming "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! THIS **CAN NOT** BE HAPPENING!!"

There were a few seconds of silence, and then a stoic "_Language, foolish little Otouto…"_ from upstairs. Heh. He won't be so damn stoic when he hears what's going down tonight…

I sprinted into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator doors, practically ripping them off of their hinges. My eyes darted frantically around the empty box for any signs of edible life forms. just I feared, there were none. Normally, I could just sneak my friends into my room and throw them some bagel bites or something and Itachi would never know. But if there is no food, then I will have to ask my brother for pizza money and explain to him why I needed it…

I swallowed dryly and tried to regain my voice. "Umm… Aniki?"

"Yes…? Whatever could be the matter, my dear little Sasuke…? You know I'll do _anything _for you."

There is was. That sickly sweet voice my brother used. It sounded cute and innocent, but in reality it was as if he was saying _"Tell me what you're doing. I swear to __**GOD**__ that if it is going to cost me money I'll kick your ass in front of everyone outside of our apartment! So be a good boy, and just forget about it… unless you want to die tonight."_ THAT'S what it sounded like.

I swallowed again, trying not to throw up. "I need money for pizza."

I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and soon enough, Itachi was standing before me, arms crossed and eyes staring deep inside my soul. He was **daring** me to lie to him. "I'm listening…"

"Umm… Well… I kinda…"

"…**Yes?**"

The doorbell rang. NOT helping.

"Well…"

"**Go on…**"

(from outside:) "TEME!!! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT IN!!!"

"I kinda need the money because I-"

Just before I could finish my sentence, the door busted in and a hyperactive blonde was charging my way, a fist pulled back, aimed at my face. One step to the right and he ran into the cabinets.

"That" I finally replied to him, staring down at Naruto, who was knocked unconscious.

Itachi nodded, all the while never blinking or looking away from me. It was kinda creepy… "He isn't the only one… is he Otouto?" He knew, like always.

Neji and Gaara walked inside nonchalantly and waved at Itachi like the whole scene was nothing, (well… It really wasn't. Naruto did that at least once a month) A simultaneous "Yo".

Itachi nodded towards them and then gave me a 20. "I like double pepperoni, no cheese… and put the crust on the top, not the bottom…"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. But I knew. He always made up crazy orders that he knew no one could be able to go through with… He says it's a good way to sue and get thousands… He also tried it at Burger King, asking for a BigMac. When they said no, he was going to sue them for '_Not letting him have it his way_'.

"Okay."

He walked back upstairs "call me when Scarred is on. I'm in the mood to see someone horribly wounded today… Then we can try something new…" he called in a strangely happy voice.

Boy… this is going to be a fun night…

**A/N: well, that's the end of chapter one! Yayness! I hope that you all got a couple of chuckles out of it at least. So I ask you politely to review. Praise, flame, whatever! I don't care.**

**But Sasuke will need the flames. He plans on baking cookies later…**


	2. Purification

**Tsanks to:** Hell Jashin**, **LawlietLover8**, **Raylin445**, and** mochi-kai **for reviewing the first chapter! I hope you all love this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape, or form oun 'Naruto'. this is because my kidnapping plan of Masashi Kishimoto didn't work... I accidentally captured Takeshi Obata** **instead... DAMN IT!!!**

Chapter Two

Purufication

"…What was I doing…?" Naruto asked sleepily as he picked himself off of the floor. It was about time… he had been like that for the past hour or so… Neji was using him as a footrest.

"You got naked, streaked through the house, and gave Itachi a lap dance…" Gaara replied, his mouth torn into a wicked smile. Everyone snickered in the background.

The dobe's eyes widened and he looked all over himself, checking for all articles of clothing on his body and if they were there or not. "YOU'RE SHITTING ME, RIGHT?!" The snickering became louder to the point that we could barely contain ourselves. (Except for me, naturally. Uchihas contain themselves…)

"HOW DRUNK WAS I?! WHAT DAY IS IT?!"

Neji was the first to go, doubling over on the tile kitchen floor and laughing his lungs out. Still, Naruto's ranting continued.

"Oh, **FUCK**! How could I do that?! And to ITACHI of all people?! AAARRRG~!! Why couldn't it have been **GAARA-**?!" He tried to cover his mouth at this point, but it was too late. The damage had been done…

Immediately, we all got quiet and stared at Gaara staring at Naruto. We all wondered how he would react, because no girl (or guy for that matter) had ever had the guts to ask Gaara out…

"Well, Naruto… which one are you, pitcher or taker? Because you might as well walk out of this relationship now if you plan on being seme…" Gaara knelt down, grabbed the blonde's chin, and planted a kiss on him. And when I say kiss, I mean KISS! Tongue and everything! Just the thought was enough to turn ANYONE on…

But before it got any further, Itachi walked in.

"…What am I seeing right now…?!" He asked, staring down in wonder at my (now together?) friends.

"Making out, dumbfuck." I replied coolly, taking my eyes off of the sight to look at my sexy older sibling. And **damn**, was I pleased with the sight in front of me!

Itachi was in some ripped, low-ride jeans; a studded _'Slipknot'_ belt held them loosely to his hips. His shirt, which was _'Slipknot'_ as well, was black with blood dripping from the collar and shoulders. The band's name was printed on the chest; on the back was a pentagram. He wore black and red sneakers to match, and along with the studded belt, many studded bracelets adorned his wrists and arms.

I had to stop myself from drooling as he smirked at me. "Well, well… What do we have here? Sasuke?" he asked, putting a ringed hand on his hip.

Gaara and Naruto quickly broke apart, standing up straight and dusting themselves off. It didn't help, though. He had seen all he needed to see.

"S-sorry, Itachi… Naruto blurted, "…That lap dance was unintentional… I must have been REALLY drunk…"

This time _everyone_ fell to the floor, laughing. All, that is, except Itachi. He was just staring at that poor dobe, an unknowing look plastered upon his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Itachi. We just played a little joke on him, is all…" Neji got off of the floor and gave the now fuming Naruto a nuggie.

Itachi just shrugged and sat on the couch in the living room. "Nothing I've never seen coming…" he commented, picking up the remote. "Are we still on for Scarred?"

"Hell, yeah!" Gaara cheered, running to sit in the chair across from the one my brother was sitting on, pulling his new toy along with him by the belt loops. Naruto just blushed and accompanied his boyfriend, sitting in the redhead's lap.

_God, I envied them right now…_

Neji walked to sit beside them, ad that left me with…

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I eyed the empty seat next to Itachi. He looked up at me while flipping channels. "Are you gonna sit, or what?" he asked.

I hesitantly walked to the seat and sat down, trying not to come in contact with him. I'd be in BIG trouble if I got overexcited…

Like I said before, this was going to be an interesting night…

**Xxx**

It a couple of minutes into Scarred and the pizza arrived. I opened the door, paid the guy, and then returned. Everyone was in the kitchen, plates in hand, waiting for their slice. I sighed and dropped the boxes on the table.

Before a single box was opened, Itachi looked up at me; amusement clearly evident in his crimson eyes. "You know Sasuke… I was serious about my order…"

A glanced at him with my stoic stare to rival his own. "Your point…?"

"My point is… If it isn't the way I ordered it, I will chase you down and give you the worst wedgie you've ever gotten in your short 18 years of a pathetic life."

By now I was scared. He MEANT it.

"Of course it is, Aniki! Don't you trust me…?" I asked sweetly, trying to back out of the room unnoticed.

…It didn't work…

"Sasuke, get your ASS in here!" My brother yelled as I made a break for my room.

"**NEVER!!!**" I yelled back, making a run to the stairs.

"Sasuke, this is your last warning! Take the wedgie or it'll just end up worse for you!"

I looked behind me and sure enough Itachi was running after me, Sharingan spinning around his pupils. This was it. I was toast. I needed a miracle. Itachi was so close to me at this point, if he reached out, he would be able to get a hold of me… And he did. Or, at least he _tried_…

As if a blessing from above, Itachi tripped, falling onto the stairs and bumping his chin. I spun around and stuck my tongue out at him and caught his death gaze turning back around, but that all seemed not to matter. I had done it! I was going to make it home free!

…Until what happened afterwards…

Before I got to the top, he grabbed the back of my jeans. Too bad for me, I had forgotten to wear a belt and my pants fell down, exposing my dark blue boxers. I was just glad Neji and the others didn't come out of the kitchen to see all of this…

"**FUCK!** **GODAMN IT!!**" I screamed. This meant I had to ditch the jeans. So, slipping out of my shoes and pants, I continued to climb up the stairs and down the hall as Itachi was still lying on the stairs. I ran straight down the hall, turned to the last door on the left, and entered my room, locking the door behind me.

**Xxx**

I sighed in relief, catching my breath. "… I… made it…" I gasped out, chuckling.

"From what?" a voice from behind me whispered in my ear.

My body froze in that split second and I cursed silently under my breath.

In a split second, my hands were constricted behind my back, my chest and face against the wall. "I-Itachi-!" I coughed out, tasting the blood in my mouth.

"What did I tell you about that mouth of your, Otouto?" He whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending shivers own my spine. "I'm afraid I can't allow that kind of language in my house… I'm gonna have to purify your mouth, otouto…" he spun me around with him, let go of my wrists, and kicked me onto the bed.

Before I could retort, he was atop me, my arms pinned yet again above my head. "I-Itachi-! What the **FUCK** are you-!"

He covered my mouth. "You need immediate medical attention. Your condition's getting worse!" he gasped in a teasing tone. He leaned in close, looking down on me with half hooded eyes. "Now just stay still and be a good little boy… and I'm sure you'll enjoy this…"

He leaned further into me. Our ragged breaths mingled and bodies came as close as they were going to get through our clothes. The only thing I could think was: _"Is this really happening?!"_ I hoped so, because the hard-on I was getting was gong to be tough to explain…

Closing my eyes, I began to melt into his body. This all seemed just too perfect! I didn't sense what was coming next…

Just as I had stopped struggling, he grabbed my chin. "Open up, Otouto." I complied without resistance. And was soon rewarded…

…

…

…

…

…with a bar of soap in my mouth.

I reopened my eyes and muffled out a yell. Itachi hopped off of me and smirked.

"Purification complete. Congratulations. You'll live."

I spit the soap out. "I'm about to shove this soap up your-!"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hey! You guys! What's going on in there?!" I heard Neji from the other side of my room.

"Yeah! you're missing Scarred!" Gaara called out after him.

"Heheheh! Someone just crushed their balls!" Naruto's stupid laughter wailed through the walls.

Itachi opened the door and walked out. "Nothing… don't worry about it. Sasuke was just getting what was coming to him."

"Ohh…"

They all left my room and down the hallway, back into the living room. I sprawled out on my bed, taking in the vulgar taste of soap.

"Life SUCKS ASS..!"

**A/N: Well, there goes chapter 2! Lol … soap … Teased you, didn't I? hee hee! The accyual thing has yet to come…**

**Stick around for more crazy fun and Uchihacest love! Thanks to all my reviewers!**


	3. SHUN THE NONBELIEVER!

**Thanks to: **black-ice-alchemist**,** lazyfreeloder2673**, **LawlietLover8**, **Hell Jashin**,** **and** Veja24 **for reviewing chpter 2! I hope you all ove this chapter! it is the longest so far! :) READ, MY LOVELIES!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _'Naruto'_. Masashi Kishimoto does. If _I_ owned it... It'd be too adulterated and full of yaoi for ANYONE to watch! :3**

**I also do not own any of the bands I mention in this or any other chapter.**

**Nor do I own '_Charlie The Magical Unicorn'_ or '_Candy Mountain'_. (I AM A BELIEVER!!! XD)**

**And I don't own nor like the movie/book series _'Twilight'_. I'm soory, i hate it. Yup, you heard me. Don't argue. The movie was boring.**

Chapter 3

Shun The Non-believer!

Trudging through the hall, I sighed. "Why does he do this to _me_…?! It seems like everyone is together! Gaara now has Naruto, _everyone_ knows Neji has Hinata… every night, _continuously_… WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO PICK THE ONE PERSON I CAN'T HAVE?!"

Angrily, I punched the wall. It left a couple of cracks, and I just _knew_ who was going to be the one to clean it up… _Yours, Truly_.

Opening the pizza boxes, I narrowed my eyes. None left. _"Thanks, guys…"_ I dragged myself to sit next to my Aniki; he didn't even glance over as I sat. Perfect. Even more of a let-down for my, as he stated, _'short 18 years of a pathetic life'_…

* * *

It was 3 hours into the 'Scarred' marathon, when Itachi suddenly stood in front of our flat screen TV, resulting in missing a few broken ankles.

"Itachi, what the hell?!" We all fumed, turning in every-which direction, trying to get a better view.

"Shut up. You'll get over it. Besides, I have something more fun we could be doing right now…"

"MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY, ITACHI!"

"…" _Guess who…_

"Naruto, go stand outside."

"Yes, sir"

The blonde left, leaving the room in a still and quiet silence. That dobe may act tough- and he really is, believe me- but when I came to Itachi, I think even Gaara would get so scared to an extent he'd run for cover.

"Now, as I was trying to say… Why don't we go do something... _fun_?"

"This _is_ fun" Neji ate the last bite of his pizza and smirked at me. He knew there was none left. That smug cock…

"Like what?" was Gaara's answer.

"Yeah, what could be more fun than watching a whole bunch of stupid teenagers and adults crashing during stunts?"

"Hmm… I don't know. What do you guys do other than hang out and do this?"

"Lots of things", I lied. We never do anything other than this.

Itachi nodded, his eyes looking at us but not at us mentally. He was off in a far away place…

* * *

"_Heheh. My far away place has Itachi looking at only ME…"_

"_Stop it, Sasuke. You're an Uchiha. Uchihas don't daydream about fucking their brothers. Baka…"_

I sighed mentally in exhaust. It's bad enough that I talk to myself inside my head… What's worse is when I lose the battle against myself… Maybe I needed a therapist…

* * *

"I've got it." He turned gracefully towards Gaara. "You like dancing?"

"A bored "Duh."

"Next he spun around and faced Neji. "And you… you like girls."

A smirk, then an amused "This is correct."

Lastly, he turned around, walked up to me, and leaned down, putting his hands on his knees. I had to draw back in surprise for a moment. His face was barely a couple of inches from mine. "And you, otouto…" I saw his crimson red gaze look up and down my form sitting on the couch. I blushed when he met my stare. "…I bet you would like to wash that soapy taste out of your mouth."

Angrily, I shoved his face out of mine. "Respect my authority." I commanded through clenched teeth.

He just smiled… an Uchiha smile. That meant it was never a full one. "I'm taking that as a yes. Well then, it's settled. Get dressed. Get in the car. Bring money." And without any other warning or word at all, he left us.

Naruto peeked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at Gaara. "…So. What are we doing?"

All three of us shrugged.

* * *

We all searched through my closet for clothes to wear. It's not like they all came over in pink footy pajamas with their _'Hello Kitty'_ pillows and _'Barbie'_ sleeping bags while I greeted them in my _'Bratz'_ lingerie carrying a make-up bag. Oh, **GOD** no. That's not it at all. (Only Sakura and Ino did that… How do I know? Walking down the street at the **WRONG** place at the **WRONG** time. And yeah. Fangirls are NOT opposed to chasing me down the street in their PJs…) We had on nice clothes. We just wanted to wear something… better.

After about half an hour of rummaging (It took a long time because Itachi and mine's bedrooms are like walking into HOT TOPIC) we finally all picked something out.

Gaara was wearing a grey _'CANNIBAL__CORPSE'_ T-shirt with tight black pants that had chains and studs falling from the back pocket. His eyeliner was EXTRA black and his ears pierces all up the lobe. He had piercing in other places too, but I'm not going there…

Neji was wearing (queue the fangirl squealing… sigh…) a _'TWILIGHT'_ shirt with the words: _"Every time I hear thunder, I wonder if Vampires are playing baseball…"_ printed on the front and the name of the movie/book series on the back. His jeans were bleached at the knees and ass, holes made into them himself… (Now he owes me money and I have to go buy new jeans…) He decided to tie his long brunette locks up; a couple of stray strands framing his face. I giggled on the inside. He looked like Soubi from my favorite yaoi '_LOVELESS_'.

I, myself, was wearing a black _'CHILDREN OF BODOM'_ T-shirt. The grim reaper as standing amidst flames on the front, under the band's name; the _'COB'_ logo printed on the back, also engulfed in flames. My jeans were the same as Itachi's: tight with studs, but the color of mine was dark blue, like my boxers.

All of us had a number of black arm bands, rubber bracelets, and studded bracelets and some form of Tennis shoes or sneakers. **(A/N: I'm not good with shoe names… I don't know fashion… I'm your playing video games, stays up late, morning person, yaoi-loving, anime-watching type of girl)**

But Naruto just had to be the odd-one-out…

"All of that stuff is too depressing! I don't see HOW you guys can do it everyday!" He had whined.

Neji pouted. "I don't wear black all of the time…"

"Whatever! I'm not doing it! You know what? I'll be right back…"

**...**

**...**

**…10 MINUTES LATER…**

**...**

**...**

"I'm back!" He chirped, busting through the door.

We all- well, except Gaara, that is- frowned a little, looking him up and down. That blonde goofball was wearing a white '_Charlie the Magical Unicorn_' tee; the words "Shun the non-believer" printed all over in rainbow, curly font. All sorts of candy and those 3 unicorns from the youtube video were engulfing the words. His shorts were plaid and orange. He wore colorful bracelets and sandals. In a way, it was cute, but… I preferred black above all.

"…Where did you get all of that…?" I asked in wonder.

"My house. I ran there, changed, and came back! I know it's 5 miles away, but I wasn't going to look depressing like you weirdos!" He beamed. Naruto wasn't the head member of the track team for nothing… his skills rivaled Rock Lee's.

Gaara just grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace, which soon turned into another hot kiss. I smacked my forehead and growled. "OKAY! Let's just GO already! Before Itachi kicks my ass for being late!" they all took my example and hurriedly followed along.

* * *

Itachi was sitting in his crimson red corvette, waiting patiently as we all ran down the driveway and crammed inside. I ran faster than everybody else. It's not that I want to go anywhere, but there is only one passenger seat, and you can BET I'm not gonna let anybody else take it!

"Took you guys long enough… did you bring money?"

I nodded. He turned around back to eye my friends. Once he got to Naruto, he couldn't help but chuckle. "What's with the fag?"

Gaara had to squeeze his boyfriend's hand to stop from punching my Aniki. And that's good, too. Because if he did, I'd have to punch him, then Naruto would punch me, the Neji would hit Naruto, then Itachi would pull out a knife and gut them all. So… yeah. No fighting allowed in the fancy and expensive car.

"Just ignore him, I commented, looking out the window nonchalantly. "Let's just go."

Itachi shrugged and took a hold of the steering wheel, shifting the car into drive. "He'll regret it later…" This made Naruto a little skeptical and jumpy. "Umm… where exactly are we going, anyway Itachi?"

He gave that sexy smirk of his and I blushed a little. "You'll see…" Side-glancing at me, he huffed playfully "…Copycat."

I scoffed and kicked his leg.

* * *

After driving for about 5 minutes, we pulled into a packed parking lot. All of us looked out of windows and we couldn't believe where we were.

"THE STRIP CLUB?!" We all yelled in unison.

**A/N: oh yeah... i went there. I put that in. :D**


	4. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: ...Okay. i'm not putting up anymore disclaimers for the anime or characters. FAN and FICTION! put together! GET OVER YOURSELF!!!**

**I don't own '_Wait And Bleed'_ by slipknot...**

Chapter 4

Secrets

"A STRIP CLUB?!" We all yelled in unison.

Itachi turned the car off stepped out, putting the keys into his pocket. "Yup"

And it wasn't just any strip club. It wasn't like the ones you see on TV. You know, the brightly lit ones with neon lights and fast-paced techno music playing in the background. No. this was nothing like that. This one was one of those hard-core gothic ones. The ones where everything is pitch black except for some black lights. Where all they play is metal, screamer, and any depressing song that makes you want to sing along. Like those gory ones. And everyone wears black. I see what Itachi meant by regretting his clothing decision…

Basically, the only thing the same is the bar, the back rooms, and the strippers…

We walked across the crowded parking lot, closer to the large building. I could already hear the heavy metal blasting. On the wall there was a large sign pained over with graffiti. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the words.

**ONLY PARTICIPANTS OVER 20 ARE ALLOWED TO ENTER**,it read.

Naruto must have read it as well, because he ran behind his redhead seme and clutched the back of his shirt in fear. "Ummm… Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Maybe we shouldn't go inside. We're too young." Naruto squeaked.

"Don't worry about it." Even though Itachi's words were… well… not comforting at all, actually, Naruto only held on to Gaara closer.

As we rounded a corner, we could see everyone in their gothic and puck attire, lined up at the entrance- and ghasped. The line looked as if it stretched on forever!

"Great! How are we gonna get in, NOW?!" Neji growled in annoyance.

Itachi paid no attention to him and gracefully made his way to the front of the line. The bouncer eyed him suspiciously when the people behind him complained about his cut. "BACK OF THE LINE, BUDDY." He enforced, pointing in that general direction.

Itachi ignored him and instead reached into his back pocket, pulling out a little card.

The card wasn't your average card. It wasn't in the shape of a rectangle, but of a cloud. And wasn't white, but red. (What is with Itachi and red?!) And on the card was a picture of him with words written on the side. I couldn't read them, but the only thing I knew was that it wasn't a driver's license…

The bouncer's eyes widened and his face instantly flushed with embarrassment. "O-OH! ITACHI UCHIHA OF AKATSUKI-!" He got on his hands and knees and bowed. "I AM HONERED! PLEASE, COME RIGHT IN!"

Itachi kicked the man lightly on the shoulder- a sign that he could get up. When he did, the crimson-eyed Uchiha looked in our direction. We didn't follow him to the line, so we were still at the corner. "What about them?"

"ARE THEY WITH YOU, MASTER UCHIHA?"

"Yes"

"THEN, OF COURSE! THEY CAN COME IN AS WELL!"

Itachi called us over and in a couple of seconds, we were in.

The place was bustling with overly-loud music and under-dressed people. Gaara smiled when he noticed the song as one of his favorites: _'__**WAIT AND BLEED'**_. He grabbed Naruto's waist and led him to the dance floor. "Be back in a few! Save a table!" They called before disappearing into the crowd of sweaty people.

_I felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneeled down and cleared the stone of leaves._

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell I wait and bleed…_

Neji walked alongside my brother and me to our table and sat down next to me. We watched as Gaara and Naruto danced along with the crowd and laughed at how many people were staring at Uzumaki for his… _off_ sense of fashion for the occasion.

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves.  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed…_

Itachi pulled out some cash and stood up. "You guys want anything to drink…?"

"Vodka," Neji answered. "And here…" he fished a 10 out of his pocket and handed it to my older double. "You don't have to pay. It would be rood of me."

_Goodbye-!!!_

Itachi took the cash. "And you, Otouto? Wanna get liquored up?" He teased.

I smirked. "Tequila."

Itachi just stood there and stared at me… For a good long minute. "Well…?" He asked.

"Well… what?"

"Where's your money? Did you even bring some?"

"Of course I did, DUMBASS!"

He extended a hand to my face. "Don't be _rude_, Otouto…"

I slapped his hand away and glared. "Don't get cocky."

_I wipe it off on a tile; the light is brighter this time.  
Everything is turning blasphemy!  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up.  
This is not the way I picture me!_

He smiled and turned around, headed for the bar.

Almost as soon as Aniki left, though, Neji scooted closer to me, putting an arm around my waist and hugging me close. Shocked, I tried to pull away, but he just entwined the fingers of one hand with mine, pulling me back. "What the hell are you-?!"

He put a bandage-covered hand on my mouth. "Don't speak, Uchiha." He whispered huskily into my ear, "I see what's going on, and there is no denying it now…"

"_?!?!? What the fuck was he talking about?!"_

"I've been watching you for the past couple of hours and I know your secret…"

_I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?_

If my eyes could get any wider, they did. …_"He doesn't Know. He can't! …Does he?" _I still couldn't say anything, so I settled for yelling into his hand. "Aahd-er-oo-dakikg- aboo?!"

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves.  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed._

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Sasuke…" He narrowed his eyes and gave me a sly smile. "You're gay, aren't you, Sasuke…?" I closed my eyes and tried to find a way out, but I couldn't. My heart was racing and I could hope that this wasn't going the way it looked like it was going to. "You are! That's all the proof I need. The great Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, likes **COCK**!"

_Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this  
Why didn't I see this?  
Well, I'm a victim Manchurian candidate  
I have sinned by just makin' my mind up  
And takin' your breath away_

He nipped at my ear lobe. Tears welled up in my eyes and ran down against my will. He kissed the side of my eye where the tear had fallen and then licked it afterwards; savoring the taste.

_Goodbye-!!_

You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain was always free

I opened my eyes and saw his gaze on me. "You want to know my secret…? I'll tell you…"

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

His breath caressed my ear and more tears fell unnoticed. He smirked at me and shoved me aside. "I'm _not_."

_And it waits for you-!!_

I stared up at him, a mixture of horror, sadness, shock, and anger. I could only spit out a flustered "WHAT?!"

He sat back and crossed his arms. "Yup. You heard me. Perfectly straight!"

Getting back in my seat, I grabbed a hold of his Twilight T-shirt and drew back my arm; my fist balled up, ready to punch his smug face in.

Just as I swung, he stopped it. "Come on, Sasuke. I just psyched you out! It wasn't so bad! Besides… you're going to need someone to keep your dirty little secret…"

Angrily, I spat at him. "I DON'T CARE IF THEY KNOW I'M GAY!" I screamed. Another song neither of us knew came on. The music was so loud, no one could hear me, but Neji heard just fine.

"Oh, of course I know _that_."

Another swing.

Another block.

"I'm talking about your _real_ secret… the one about you loving Itachi…"

This made me stop my throws at him. He was right. I couldn't let Itachi know before I was ready. Before we were BOTH ready…

Calming down, I let go of him. "Talk to me… What do you want?" I grimaced.

"It's quite the opposite, my friend." I glared at him, my Sharingan spinning. "I know you're suffering with this, Sasuke. I want to help you."

Sighing, I put my head in my hands. "…How can you help me…? …Itachi and I will never be together… There's no hope…" the tears were welling up inside again, but this time out of the pure realization of my future. This time I didn't let them fall. I am an Uchiha. Uchiha are strong.

**Dark…**

**Empty…**

**Alone…**

The Hyuga put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Yes, Sasuke, there is. And I have a plan. Don't worry, just trust me."

Out from under the mass of bangs and fingers, I stared up at him. He smiled reassuringly. "Do you really think we can be together…?"

"I don't know. But trying is better that not doing anything about it. And I bet you're tired of all those wet dreams, right?"

I chucked and lifted my head. "Yeah... I am. I have too many chores already." I didn't think it was possible, but somehow I managed a smile.

And it was just in time.

Itachi sat down next to me and handed us our drinks. "Here you go! …did I miss anything…?"

We both looked at him coolly. "Oh… nothing we didn't see coming…" Smiling, I looked into Itachi's eyes. He only stared back at me confused, but that was okay… Soon he'll be smiling back.

I was sure of it.

**A/N: HAHAHAHA!!! Another tease! But it ended sweetly, no? Heheh! Don't worry. That good yaoi sex you're craving for will come soon. Be patient...**


	5. Seduction

****

Thank you

Veja24**,** pyrosan**,** black-ice-alchemist**,** Hell Jashin**, and** mochi-kai **for reviewing the last 2 chapters! :)**

And i'm sorry for the late update. I haven't had the chance to get on the computer in a while... But now my sis gave me pink eye, so I'll be writing for... i suppose... 3 days straight! Perhaps more! So I hope you all enjoy this long-awaited chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**SEDUCTION**

Despite the cruel and confusing plot that had just unfolded before my eyes, I now felt happy. Strong. A newfound confidence welled up inside me, about ready to bubble out. Now. I'm not the giggly type, nor am I the one to do something so stupid… But that was purely what I felt like doing! And _"Psycho Social"_ was playing! Yay! I felt like I could just sing! …Fuck, I hated it… but I loved it at the same time!

_**S-MACK~!!**_

…until that…

I removed Itachi's hand from my forehead. "OW-! Fuck, Aniki!"

Itachi smirked. "Not until you're older, Otouto…"

"_He didn't really say that, did he?!?!"_

This caused me to blush madly. I didn't care if he was joking or not! Good thing the entire room was black… And the music was loud… and the lights were low… And… and… _"oohhh…! Itachi's looked GORGIOUS in the dark…! Now. If only my mind can subtract his clothes and put him on my bed…" _(drools)

_**S-MACK~!!**_

"GODAMN IT!! WHY?!?!?!" This time I slapped Neji's hand from my face. He snickered, but then he got serious, grabbing my neck and pulling me close.

"Okay. I've got a strategy…"

"Wha-?!" I was about to resist his plans, but as he did before, he slapped a bandaged hand over my mouth.

"Shushy shushy! Now, listen… I got a plan." Nodding, he took the hand off. I was in no need for more arguments this late at night… My head hurt. And if Neji had a plan, it was normally a good idea to listen to them. He was usually correct about these things… "…I've been observing Itachi, and to be honest, I can't tell what his sexual preferences are... he could be bi, which gives you a chance."

The thought sent waves of shock throughout my body. _Woah… This is big… I need a drink…_ Grabbing my tequila, I downed the glass in one gulp.

"Yes. It's a slim chance, but it may be the only one you've got so don't blow it." I nodded. "So now the only thing we need to do is test that theory…" There was a look in his eyes that made my regret listening to him. It was mischievous, evil, and delighted at the same time…

"I think I'm gonna puke…" I moaned shallowly, feeling the drink rise up.

"Good. You stay here. I'll be right back…" Neji left the table, leaving me alone with my brother. I was confused, but eager at the same time. The feeling was NOT helping my sick state. I think I drank too quickly… I tried to follow Neji with my eyes as he walked through the crown of people, but everything seemed to be spinning. Not even Sharingan was helping. Having no further interest at the time, I plopped my head on the table and tried my hardest not to throw up…

Itachi, surprised by the banging noise my forehead made to the table, turned to look down on me and smirked. "What's the matter, Sasuke? Can't hold your liquer?" He poked me in the forehead.

"Shut up before I blow chunks in those pretty raven locks of yours, Uchiha!" I glared, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

That's when it happened.

A moment later, the music turned off and the entire place went black. I mean, you know, blacker than it was originally. It was as if the entire place had shut down. Mumbles of aggravation and yells of dissatisfaction rang out throughout the building. But then a single beam of light shone through near the front of the building and the bouncer from the front door was standing on a stage, a microphone in hand.

"OK, EVERYONE!! TODAY, WE HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL PLANNED!! I WILL RANDOMLY SELECT 2 PEOPLE FROM THE AUDIENCE TONIGHT TO PARTICIPATE IN A DACEING CONTEST! THE WINNER GETS $1,000, SO TRY YOU'RE BEST!!"

The beam of light slowly circled around the room.

"_Oh… FU-"_

Suddenly, I was blinded by the white beam. Too white. I immediately disliked it.

"AND WE NOW HAVE OUR CONTESTANTS!!" The chubby man cheered along with the crown.

_Great… Now who the hell do I have to dance with…?_

"Well… This is very unexpected…" A sexy voice rang out to my left.

_HOLY…. SHIT…_

I turned to look at my older self, and the sight took my breath away. In the light, he looked like an angel. But he was dressed in his goth punk attire, so… a dark angel. It was orgasmic!

He smirked and poked me in the forehead. "You wanna dance, Otouto?"

I was no longer sick. My head lifted from the table and I declared to the crowd: "Game on, loser!"

The crown cheered. Hopping out of my seat, I grabbed Itachi's hand and led him to the dance floor. Everyone had already cleared the floor, so I had no trouble finding an area.

"OKAY, EVERYONE!! THIS IS A FREESTLYE DANCE!! ANYTHING GOES!!!"

**(A/N: Okay, here's the thing. I don't know a single thing about dancing so if it sucks, please tell me. Give me some ideas as well. That would help a lot. Then I'll probably go back and change some stuff)**

The music began and I smiled evilly. Hell yeah! Thank you, Neji! I got what he was trying to do. He wanted this to be my opening act. My first move. And too bad for Itachi, I'm an in-the-closet dancer… _heh heh heh…_ And this was the perfect song to dance to as well…

* * *

_Gonna get this party started…_

* * *

The lights began to flash as the drums and bass blared. Throwing my hands in the air, I began to swing my hips back and forth. Itachi was surprised with my actions at first. All he could do was stare, but soon his Sharingan was spinning and he jumped into the rhythm as well.

* * *

_it's all around me,  
and I can't wish this away,  
you so amaze me,  
you took my monster away_

_and away…_

_and away…_

_and away…_

* * *

I gracefully navigated my way over to my aniki. Looking deep into my eyes, he gave me an irritated smirk. "I never knew you could dance, Otouto…" He knew I had this competition in the bag. He did have his Sharingan, though, which was the problem…

I smirked back at him a little sexier and took my middle finger in my mouth. Wetting the appendage with my saliva, I ran it through my raven spikes; not once losing eye contact. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Aniki."

Something like amusement flashed through Itachi's eyes, but I didn't want to stare at him for too long. I had to remain coy. Remain calm. Remain virtually untouchable.

* * *

_Wake me c'mon, wake up now I,  
want to cut all my strings and break!  
Loose of your control of me,  
cut your strings and be free with me!  
Wake me, yeah, wake up now I,  
want to cut all my strings and break!  
Loose of your control of me,  
cut your strings and be free with me!_

* * *

Itachi seemed to be a little awkward out on the dance floor. (He obviously never danced a day in his life. Most likely, he knew Id win) No problem. Nothing a little _'loosening up' _won't handle…

* * *

_Everybody,  
shake your body,  
lift your hands, stop frontin'  
you're just a puppet,_

* * *

I turned around abruptly and bent over a little, resting my hands on my knees for support. I turned my head to the side a little to see Itachi's reaction as I popped a couple of times. **(A/N: God, I'm cheesy…XD ) **It seemed to have worked for a while. As little as Itachi was moving to begin with, he was moving less now, crimson eyes transfixed on my ass in my tight black jeans. -But that was just for an instant. He regained his composure as I stood back up, taking a break.

"_By now, you could guess how the fangirls were reacting… (rolls eyes)"_

Itachi stopped dancing altogether and walked offstage. I stared off in surprise as he was swallowed by the crowd. Did he really give up? Was he disgusted by my dancing? Is he straight after all? All of those questions raced through my brain as I searched the large room for him.

* * *

_To all the marionettes…_

* * *

"Over here, otouto…" A whisper rang in my ears. I turned around, but nobody was there. "Not behind you, in front of you…" I faced forward and looked off into the distance. My mouth dropped.

"…**FUCK"**

Itachi was standing on a platform higher than most others in the building. There strippers on either side of him and one of the poles was in his hand.

I saw that evil smile of his. "So you wanna play dirty, foolish little brother…? I'll play dirty." The whispering purred though Itachi's mouth wasn't moving. Damn, the Sharingan…

Wait… The Sharingan… Why didn't I think of it before?! I _had_ to save this memory for later.

The lights began flashing again and the strippers took their places on their poles. Everyone began cheering again.

* * *

_If you're gonna run how fast you gonna run?  
and if you're gonna jump how high ya gonna jump?  
all you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin'  
what? you fakers afraid to stand for something?  
If you're gonna run how fast you gonna run?  
and if you're gonna jump how high ya gonna jump?  
all you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin'  
won't you stand up and break me off somethin'_

* * *

Itachi made his first priority to strip himself of his shirt, throwing it all the way across the dance floor to my feet. I glared at him. I knew id hate this...

Itachi grabbed a hold of the pole with two hands, hoisted himself up (his muscles were flexing so deliciously) and swung himself around it until his feet hit the ground again. He rolled his hips and slapped his thigh. The crowd was going crazy. He reached into his pockets and pulled out some kunai. And raised them above his head.

This was the signal for the strippers to gather around him and dance as he stood there, glaring at me defiantly. It kind of looked like that scene from Brittany Spear's _'Womanizer' _music video.

…only sexier 'cause it was my hot older brother.

* * *

_You wanna make it outta sight?  
somebody wanna get loud tonight?  
we can hit that, flip that, settle the score,  
'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before,  
and ya wanna make it outta sight?  
somebody wanna get loud tonight?  
like an earthquake, let it shake, make the floor vibrate,  
Krutch y'all back to set the record straight!_

* * *

Okay. This had gone on for long enough. I needed to get the crowd's eyes back on me. I had no choice but to go up there and steal the show. _"Sorry, Itachi. It has to be done." _I began to walk forwards and Itachi's eyes snapped open. Throwing his arms down to his sides, the kunai went flying and pinned my jeans to the floor.

"SHIT!! NOT AGAIN!!"

I kneeled to the floor to undo the kunai, but it was stuck. I thought I was done for until Neji, Gaara, and Naruto came running to my sides.

Don't worry, teme! We've got this. We won't let you lose!" Naruto gave me a thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "that would get me kicked out of the competition, dobe!"

Gaara nodded. "True."

"Awww… Then now what…?" Naruto pouted.

Neji folded his arms and stared at Itachi. He seemed to be calculating something in his head. "…We wait."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Itachi was pushed off of the stage by the sluts in his 'Dance Crew'. I nodded. "Ahh… I see. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Why did they do that?" The blonde was being a blonde again.

Gaara pulled the last of the kunai off of my pants. "Well… Strippers like all eyes on them. Basically he was hindering their chances of earning their night's worth… Get it now?"

Naruto nodded.

The music stopped abruptly and again, the bouncer was on the stage. A fuming Itachi waltzed over to us as if the fall was nothing. It really was not, though. I mean- after all, he _did _have all those fangirls to keep him afloat.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!! SASUKE UCHIHA, STEP UP TO CLAIM YOUR PRIZE!!"

I turned to Itachi and smiled evilly with happiness. "Money's mine, bitch!"

**S-MACK~!!**

"OWWW-!!"

"So is that, whore!" He looked at his watch. And picked his shirt up. "well… It's almost morning. Time to get on home.

Rubbing my forehead, I followed him and the others to the car. Id have to try again another day to seduce him…

* * *

**A/N: ...Yeah. you're welcome. And to all of you who are wondering: UCHIHACEST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! XD**

**...Well... in a way... Just wait. you'll see!**

**I have a better idea. instead of reviewing nicely, why don'y you tell me what you hate most about the fic? I'd like to know for fun or correction purposes, and Sasuke can use the flames to bake those cookies! ;D**


	6. Dating 101

**A/N: No, this was not a rushed job... i just suck at drama and emotional crap. Ebjoy, n e ways! :)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE FIRST MOVE**

**(...........The next afternoon..........)**

I woke up and felt a loud banging in my head. I knew that I hadn't drank but one tequila, but I guess the music was so loud I had gotten a music hang-over. I wouldn't mind if I never saw that strip club again…

Sitting up in my bed, I rubbed my eyes. No friends to be found. They either went home or are downstairs ruining the house…

…

…

…

I was too sleepy to care.

Because me, I'm not a morning person- even if it was the middle of the afternoon. Itachi is a morning person, though. He is always up and ready for anything. _"I guess that is why dad chose me as the one to beat on…"_

I shook the thoughts out of my head and dragged my sore legs out of bed; slumping down the hall…

…only to be met with more noise.

"Gaara-!! Don't do that! You're getting me all hot and bothered this early in the afternoon!" I heard Naruto whine.

Gaara grunted. "But you need some help with that, don't you…? I mean… It's too long and hard! You can't handle it all by yourself…"

"Gaara! Don't touch! I can do it myself!!"

"Just let me hold it for a while! We'll get through this together!"

"…You guys are sick."

"Hn… I can't believe I'm watching this…"

Feeling annoyed, I quickened my pace. _"I guess they're still here…"_

The conversation seemed to be a little wrong sounding… I didn't even _want _to know what they were doing in there or exactly _why _Itachi and Neji were watching…

"Hn… It does seem pretty hard… and long… just looking at it makes me want to get on it as well…"

"You can help me with mine, Itachi. Mine's even harder! And sense Hinata isn't here to help me, I thought that Id give _you_ the chance. How 'bout it?"

"…Fine with me… But I'm an expert. Can you handle me…?"

"Heh. I can manage."

"Okay, then. Come over here."

Okay. No matter WHAT they were doing in there, I had a pretty damn good idea. Waking up, I sprinted down the stairs and jumped in the living room. "ANIKI CAN ONLY HELP ME WITH MINE, YOU SMUG BASTARD!!! I WON'T LET HIM HELP YOU!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everyone stared up at me from their couches and fell silent.

Gaara held up a guitar. "Umm… Sasuke…? Did you want to play…?"

_Oh. Guitar Hero III… Well… Aren't I the dumbass…_

"The-then-!! What was-?"

Naruto growled and threw down the guitar. "GREAT, teme! You made me lose! I was SO close to beating _'Through The Fire And The Flames' _on expert! That song is so long and so hard, I couldn't make it!!" Gaara sat his boyfriend on his lap and kissed the blonde kitsune's neck. "…I offered my help, you know…"

"…………………………………………………. Oh. Carry on."

Itachi stopped me. "What did you think was going on down here, otouto? Something perverted, you skank?" he teased. "And what was that about _Only I can help you_? Hmm?"

A blushed an ran upstairs. "Shut up, you jerk! **YOU'RE** the one who thinks perverted! -To even _assume_ id think that!"

All of my friends and Itachi laughed as I slammed my door close.

"I'll check on him."

* * *

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

"……Come in……" The door cracked open. "AS LONG AS YOU'RE NOT ITACHI!!!"

The door swung all of the way open. "Don't worry. Just me.. What's your problem lately? Ever sense last night you've been acting pretty strange… Can you tell me what's up?"

I sighed and buried my face in my pillow. "Gaara… I really don't want to talk about it…"

"Oh. I think you do. You can't hold back your emotions. It's not good for you. Took me 14 years of therapy to realize it, too… So come on. Admit it."

"Admit WHAT?! There's nothing to admit!"

"……"

"… Neji told you?"

"Yup."

"Damn…" Gaara sat down next to me. "It's just… really hard."

"I know. But whether it turns out good or bad, everything will be okay. You wanna know why…?"

"…………………….."

"Because you are our friend, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto came running in and dog-piled Gaara and me. "We'll ALWAYS be there for you!"

"He's right, you know. Both of them…"

I shoved Naruto off me and looked at Neji. "Have you come to a conclusion?"

"Yup. Definitely gay. There were 2 specific times I could tell."

I smiled inwardly. _"YESSS-!!!"_

"But-!"

"…But…?"

"But in order to snag him, we have to act now. Come downstairs and follow my lead.

* * *

Itachi looked up from his game and stared coolly at me. "You okay now..?"

"Hn."

"Well… God bless you, my child, for being so weird."

"Fuck you, too." Neji elbowed me and winked at the rest of my buddies. The plan had begun… Again.

Gaara stood next to Itachi and looked to Naruto. "you know, I think he's just stressed because of all those male hormones running about his body…"

I scoffed and glared.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. He's still a little virgin!"

"_Hey-!"_

"Seriously…?" Itachi smiled and looked at me. "That's so cute! I never would have guessed!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and flicked him off. _"Up yours!"_

Neji looked around the room all innocent-like. "I bet he's never even had a girlfriend! Or been on a date!"

They all laughed.

Naruto stared off into the distance at the T.V. screen. "Too bad there's no one to teach him…. We would do it ourselves, but our moms will KILL us if we don't make it home…"

My eyes widened. _"No… They CANNOT be serious…"_

Gaara acted all surprised. "I have an idea! Itachi, _you _don't have any plans! Why don't you teach Sasuke how to be a refined gentleman and ladies man! You know- teach him the **dos** and **don'ts** of dating!"

Itachi paused his game and smirked. "Sasuke…"

I gulped.

"…Welcome to **DATING BOOTCAMP**."

* * *

"Come on out, Sasuke. I have reservations."

I hesitated, blushing madly while looking over myself in my bathroom mirror. "But _Aniiikkiii_-! Do I have to wear _this_?"

"If you ever want to go on a date and lose your virginity, you WILL. Now. Open up."

"But- but- …It's so… GIRLY!"

"Your point…? It is the condition of learning my techniques. If you don't want that wedgie I should've gave you, so help me God, I will break that door own and give it to you now!"

"…Fine. Keep you lacey pink thong on…" I opened the door and walked out. I could not believe this… he had me wearing a stupid girl's schoolgirl uniform! I don't see how those girls from school wear them! The top wasn't tight enough, so the bottom of the shirt was flapping everywhere with my movements. The skirt was WAY too short! I even had to wear the stupid shoes and fucking WOMENS LANGERIE PANTIES!! And they were **PINK** for Christ's sake! On top of that, he was making me carry around all of my old high school textbooks and fucking sparkly pink BBARRETTES were pinned in my hair! You wanna know the main problem? NO BLACK ANYWHERE!!!

A flash went off and I glared as Itachi put his cell phone in his pocket. "Saving the memories, Otouto…"

I would've punched him, but that damn skirt seemed to get higher and higher. I had to keep my hands at my sides.

Itachi grabbed my hand and led me outside to the car. Neji and the others were gone for the day, so I was all alone on this one. I had to make this day count.

"**Lesson #1: Kindness."** We got to the red corvette and Itachi extended his arms. "Those look heavy. Would you mind if I carried them, ma'am…?" He smiled sweetly.

"Fuck you." I slammed the books into his hands and he opened the passenger's seat door for m to get in. I complied and as soon as he hopped himself, we were off.

* * *

"So where are we going…?" I asked him, trying to keep my skirt from flying up.

"Well… I was thinking dinner and a movie, but I think It'll just be the dinner. Nothing good is in theatres…"

"Hn. Where's dinner?"

"You'll see. Only the best for my little virgin Otouto…" He licked his lips, glancing over my exposed body.

I blushed. "Stop it, Itachi…! And where the hell did you get this thing, anyways?!"

"…That's for me to know and you to stop asking about, foolish little brother…"

The rest of the ride was made in silence until we pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

I stared at the place and looked at my brother. Was he crazy…? "MACDONALDS?!"

He turned off the car. "Yup!"

"But that's a public place! What if I run into someone I know?!"

"Then you deal with it and get on with your life, Sasuke. Simple." He opened the door for me again and took my hand gently, leading me into the restaurant.

"**Lesson #2: manners."** We were seated at out table- Itachi, of course, pulled out my chair for me- and had our food in front of us.

"What's the first thing you do while on a date? Hm?"

I picked up a catsup packet. "Ruin your date's pretty outfit?"

He caught my wrist in an iron grip. "Wrong. Do that, and you get a head full of garbage from the trashcan over there."

I dropped the packet. "I give up, Itachi, what?"

"We put our napkins in our laps."

"LAME!!"

A glare. "Do it!"

"…." I followed my instructions.

"Good. Now. **Lesson #3: Smalltalk."** What is an appropriate subject to talk about whilst on a date?"

"I don't know."

"Well what do you normally talk about with your friends?"

"Who has been rumored to fuck who…"

"….. I don't think that's very appropriate… How about… sports?"

"**No."**

"….School?"

"**Boring."**

"Okay… I'll start one then… let's see… You dance very well, Sasuke. You made me look like an idiot. Trust me. That's hard to do."

I smirked and took a bite of my hamburger. "Tell me about it…"

**S-MACK~!!**

"NOT AGAIN!! NOT IN ANOTHER DAMN CHAPTER!!" I yelled, causing even more people to stare.

"Then don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude and disgusting."

"..."

* * *

"_Finally! Time to go home! I don't know what Neji thought could possibly come out of this date except embarrassment! I'm never following his advice again!"_

I put the house key in the lock, but Itachi pushed me back and shook a finger in my face. "NO. not yet. We haven't gone over the most important part."

"…?!"

"So… Sasuke… Did you have a good time…?"

"No."

"That's nice. Would you like to… maybe… go on another date sometime…?" he faked shyness for his act.

"No."

"Oh. Okay then. Bye." he turned the key and opened the door. "Date over. Good job1 you pass... if not barely..." That's when it snapped. I had my move planned. This time, _I_ was the one preventing Itachi from going anywhere. I stepped in between the door and him and smiled. He only gave me this what-the-hell-are-you-up-to-you-son-of-a-bitch look at me.

Still, I tried to muster up some confidence. "you know…" I blushed. Partly n act, partly those gay little butterflies fluttering in my damn black little heart. "…You forgot **rule #4…**"

He looked at me skeptically, if not a little confused and scared. "And that would be..?"

I grabbed his shirt in my fists and smirked. **"Always give your date a goodnight kiss."**

Pulling him down faster than he could escape, his lips crashed on top of mine and I fought for the oh-so-wanted dominance of the kiss, which I received easily. He was too surprised to see it coming. A burst of liquid hot enjoyment filled my mouth and body and I was almost in heaven. There was one thing missing…

Acting quickly, I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck as he did my hips. Forcing my tongue in his mouth, I explored what was my delicious older brother. He tasted wonderful! Like chocolate! That only made sense because he ate it all the time. I closed my eyes and melted into the feeling. It was pure bliss. I never wanted to leave. But I did have this weird pain in my side…

Suddenly, violent coughs racked my body and I had to detach our lips from one another as I doubled over in pain.

There was another sharp pain in my ribs as I fell and my body hit the floor. Damn. Itachi had a mean punch…

Holding my stomach, I looked up at him. I could see the pure hate in his eyes. Hate for my action. Hate for me.

Grabbing my neck, he pulled me up and threw me against the wall. _I'm going to die…_ My mind kept telling me over and over. He slapped me.

"What was that?!"

"Itachi, I-"

Another slap. "How DARE you kiss me?!"

"But, I just-"

"Did you PLAN that?!"

When I didn't answer instantly, he shoved me back into the wall. My spine and ribs were on fire. "…yes."

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU WANTED TO?!" His face contorted into an angry menace.

"…For as long as I can remember…" through all of the pain, I smiled. Big mistake. I received a heavy punch to the cheek.

"And did you simply think that I felt the same?! That I LOVE you?! Huh?!"

"…"

"ANSWER ME!!"

I wanted to, but I couldn't. Yes, secretly, I had hoped he did. But even if I told him, he'd just get more angry…

"he threw me to the ground. "well I don't." He kicked me in my stomach. "You DISGUST me, little brother."

Tears stung at my eyes as I grasped my stomach. The blows were painful, but those words tore my heart to shreds.

"...You sicken me…" It was just a whisper, and he was gone. The door was locked behind him. No way in tonight. I was locked out. In that damn schoolgirl uniform. Limping, I stood up and walked down the road. Maybe I could find a park to sleep in tonight…

* * *

His words played over and over in my head as the sun was setting. It was getting colder and all I had for the night was a hard wooden bench.

"Itachi…" I whispered, cradling my head in my hands. I couldn't stop the tears as the fell down my cheeks and collected at my chin to fall into my lap. All sanity was gone as I sobbed into the empty park. I couldn't face him now. Not again. He had rejected my feelings. Hated me for them. Didn't accept me…

"They were wrong…" I cried through hysterical breathing and hiccups. "… There's no happy ending for me…"

"…Aaaww… I'm sure that's not true."

I snapped my head to my side. I hadn't recognized anybody in the park. I had thought it was empty. But I guess I was wrong.

The voice belonged to a woman, about Itachi's age. She had short purple hair and deep violet, shining eyes caked with mascara.

Wiping my eyes uselessly, I glared at her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT?!" I snapped.

She just sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry. Things will get better… Here. Come with me. We'll make things better, I promise."

As I stared at her hand, the times when Itachi grabbed mine flashed through my sight, pushing through reality for an instant. I slapped it away. "No. I don't need help… I looked away as another tear fell. "…I don't need anyone…"

She stood up and began walking away. "what a shame… and here I thought I could help you… oh well."

Ignoring her, I stood up. I had to find somewhere else to stay. Now that woman knew where I was.

"Not so fast, un!" Another voice stopped me in my tracks.

I felt the back of my neck sting and my sight blurred into darkness. I had been knocked unconscious.

**A/N: Well... now the plot gets twisted and not so bunny... but still kinda funny. but mainly really serious. There are only 2 obstacles to go over before this fic is done. You'll find then out on ur own! ;)**

**Bye till next time! Sorry, it ended sadly, but it had to be done... lol reviews would be nice. so would flames.**

* * *


	7. Pretender

**A/N: Here you go! The first chapter in Itachi's POV! Yay! i don't know how many more of these there will be... so enjoy this one! and yeah... This is like, the shortest chapter so far... But I needed the other chapter I got planned seperate! ;)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**PRETENDER**

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

* * *

I slammed the front door behind me as I angrily stomped inside. Wiping my mouth, I glared at the wall, not really seeing it. My vision began to blur as I paced around the living room. _"HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME?!"_ I shouted to the heavens or hell- whichever ones really existed, I didn't care- from my mind. Of course nothing answered back- typical. It never does. That's why I gave up that stupid religion.

Faintly, as the silence fell over me, I could hear the sounds of my Otouto's- I mean- that **bastard's** soft sobs coming from outside. "If that bastard wants in, he has another thing coming…" I fumed silently, sitting myself on the sofa. "Maybe T.V. will calm me down…"

The first channel that I landed on was Viva La Bam. Perfect. Just the nonsense I needed to help me forget today's events. I sat there for a good long while, but nothing seemed to drown out the sound of my brother crying. And it was only irritating because the crying stopped. The sound I were hearing were coming from my head. "DAMNIT!!"

Turning off the T.V. I walked into the kitchen. I needed a snack. Something to get my mind off of Sasuke…

Eyeing the almost empty box, my eyes were caught on one item in particular. One I had never seen in there before. It was a cake. I don't know why that would have attracted me to it. I hate cake. But maybe it was what was on the center of it…

I took the cursed calorie bomb out of the fridge and threw it on the counter. "Whatever… I'm hungry…" I picked up the knife, but couldn't seem to cut it… It was that DAMNED thing on top. A picture… The one from long ago…

In the picture, Sasuke was crying to our mom. He was all wet. Dad and I just glared down at him. Mom didn't seem to notice he was there, and if she did, she was trying to ignore him. There was always _something _wrong some where in the house. She was always tired of being the hopeful one.

After all… what's hopeful about a drug-addict mom and abusive father living under the same roof with two very young children…?

* * *

_I stared outside my bedroom window at my adorable little Otouto. He is so cute and innocent… Sometimes I just want to kiss him!_

_Eyes widening, I slapped myself. "NO! Don't think like that! If dad found out, he'd hurt him! I have to stop feeling these emotions!" I took a deep, calming breath, and continued to stare at the adorable 8 year old in front of me. "Somehow, I have to end this. It's not right in the family."_

_I walked out of my room and went outside. Sasuke was bent over on the ground; his hand running through the pond water, trying to catch a small fish. I kneeled down beside him and looked in the water. "What are you doing, Otouto?" I asked, staring down at him._

_I could see his happiness instantly as he smiled up at me. "Hi, nii-san!"_

_I had to suppress the smile threatening to make its way on my stoic face. Father said emotions only bring you pain. In battle and in life. Father is always correct. "…Hello"_

_I'm trying to catch this fish for Otou-san! Won't he be proud?"_

_I sighed and stood up, looking deep into the pond. It was a pond for show. No fish were allowed to swim in it, but I guess nobody bothered to tell him. "Why don't you try using your kunai…?"_

_He stopped searching for a second and frowned. "…I lost them all in the woods…"_

"_That's a shame, then… you know, you'll never get those fish out with your bare hands…"_

"_I know. But I have to get them!"_

"… _Why?"_

_Standing up, he got closer to me. "It's a secret. You have to promise not to tell though, Aniki!" I nodded and leaned down as he began to whisper his reason in my ear. "Well… Mommy and Daddy have been fighting a lot lately… They yell… and throw things… And sometimes Daddy hurts me…" He gently touched his shoulder where a giant bruise was showing through his sleeve. "And Mommy leaves for a long time…I figured that if I got them a present they'd smile. And be happy. Then I'll be happy and you'll be happy…" I could tell he wanted to cry. But he was a brave little kid._

_I cursed inwardly. I had to do it. "Sasuke…"_

"_Yeah, Nii-san?" He smiled a little._

"_Do you know why mom and dad fight?" Silence. "It's because of you. They are ashamed of you, Sasuke."_

_His eyes got wide and he stopped angrily. "No! that's not true! Ka-san said that they both love me a bunch!"_

"_Lies, Otouto… Why do you think Dad hits you… and Mom leaves…? It's because they hate you, Sasuke."_

_He began to cry and I hated myself for it. "Do… (hiccup) Do you hate me, 'tachi…?"_

_I glared at him and shoved him into the pond. "We ALL do, Sasuke." He could only stare up at me in horrified despair; his clothes and hair soaking wet. "You are weak, foolish little brother. You do not listen to order or rules dad gives you. Dad and Mom like _me_. I'm the _good_ son."_

"… _Nii-san…"_

_I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. There was too much water on him. And I didn't want to stick around and find out. I couldn't look at him anymore. If I act like I hate him, I may start believing it, leaving reality behind… then everything would go fine…_

* * *

…And it did. I forgot all of those emotions for my little brother. I had replaced them with tolerance and hate at times. I did call the social security people on my dad, though. Mom left for good. That just left me alone with him for the past year.

And then the hell began again.

I sighed, cutting into the picture and getting a slice of the cake. "Sasuke must have made this… Valentines day is tomorrow…"

Ever sense then, the feelings have started coming back. I look at him and notice all of those mushy things girls do about some guy n their class. The way he moves… The outer-space look on his face when he is looking through a window… How he has the shortest temper in the world, and even the slightest comment could make him explode… They are all wonderful in my eyes.

So many times, I had wanted to show him how I felt… heh. I almost lost my self-control when I had him on the bed…

I guess I can't push these feelings back anymore...

Feeling guilty, I dropped the slice of cake in the trash and walked to the front door. There was no crying noises coming from outside. "I guess he's really upset…" I closed my eyes and opened the door.

"SasukeIknowthisissuddenbutImjustgoingtogorightoutandsayit… ILOVEYOU!"

How did he take it? There was no answer. He probably didn't believe me. "Yes, I said it. I have been wanting to for the longest time now… I was just being a dick most of my life…" Still no answer. "…Sasuke…?" I opened my eyes and there was no one.

"Sasuke?!"

I looked down the street both ways. No sexy brother to be found. Panicking, I grabbed the car keys and ran to my car. I had to find him. He could get kidnapped out there alone at night!

* * *

**Thank you **ino77**, **Hell Jashin**, **red parrot**, **XxxnarusasuxxX**, and** black-ice-alchemist **for reviewing chapter 6! I love you all and the others!**


	8. Could it Get Any Worse?

**Thank you: **yaoifan321**,** black-ice-alchemist**, **ino77**,** Hell Jashin**,** XxxnarusasuxxX**, **Vampire Kitty**, **norway22**,** Ijustlovehim**,** -siarafaerie-101-miss**, and** mochi-kai **for reviewing chapter 7!**

**And also, A VERY BIG thanks to** Kaline Reine**! I look to check the reviewsfor the fic, and i had about ten! She reviewed almost every chapter! lol Thanks! You made my day!**

**But seriously, I'm super sad today... My mom cranked up her car and accidentally snapped my cat Kira's ffront right leg and tail off... He is gone to get amputated... :( I'm super sad! He was the best cat ever! He killed mice, loved water (even showered with me XD), and drank orange soda! I MISS HIM!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Could It Get Any Worse?**

I awoke feeling energized and refreshed. Checking my surroundings, I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I was in a comfortable bed. It was all satin and silk; a dark violet color and black for the pillows. The same color as Itachi's nails before he left to go hang out with his weirdo friends. (Come to think of it, I've been talking about them this entire time and have never really met them…) A lacey curtain fell from the ceiling to fall over the sleeping area. The walls were also a deep purple. All of the furniture was made of dark colored wood. There was a dresser, a mirror, and a bedside table and the bed, but that was all I saw.

Wanting to get up, I threw the blankets off me… and cursed. "Why the hell did I leave the house without taking off this damn thing?! I feel like an idiot!" I eyed the schoolgirl uniform in disgust.

"If you wish, there are new clothes for you in the dresser."

"_WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!"_ Snapping my head to my left, I saw a rather handsome redhead staring stoically at me. His eyes were a light golden brown and his skin was a little darker than mine was. He did not smile, but I could see he was amused with my reaction of discovering he there the whole time. He reminded me a little like Gaara.

He looked me up and down. "Nice skirt."

Blushing angrily, I pulled the skirt down. "Shut the fuck up. Who the hell are you?!" I inquired.

A sigh. "Oh, you'll get used to his roodness… He's always a little grumpy, un." A smile.

"_NOW WHAT?!" _Snapping my head to the right, I saw a long-haired blonde boy smiling at me. His bangs were almost as long as the rest of his hair, but only covered his left eye. The only one you could see was a brilliant blue that almost hurt to look at. In a way, he reminded me of Naruto.

"Deidara, don't speak to me like that."

"I'll stop when you get that dildo out of your holly jolly ass, Sasori-sempai, un."

Well… They sure were an odd bunch… And they both were obviously immature.

Clearing my throat, I eyed the redhead so called Sasori. He seemed the least crazy. "Where the hell am I and how the hell did I end up here?!" I tried glaring, but he beat me to it, giving me an angry stare of his own.

"No comment."

"Fine!" I turned to the blonde they call Deidara. "And you? Do _you_ know how I ended up here?!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and laid back in his chair. "Duh, un! I'm the one that carried your heavy ass here!" after a short moment, he nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then where the hell am I?!"

They didn't look at me, only nodded to each other and stood up. "That is for you to find out. We'll be waiting outside. Change out of that ridiculous outfit and meet us out there." Sasori pointed at the door. "Hurry up. I don't like waiting…"

Before they left, the blonde turned to me and whispered. "Oh! Once you take that off, can I have it, un?! It's really cute and kinky! I wanna try in out on Sasori-sempai!"

Sasori growled angrily and tugged on the blonde's arm. "like I said… We'll be waiting..."

"OOWW!! SASORI-SEMPAI, YOU'RE HURTING ME, UN!! STOP IT!!"

"I'll stop when you get that dildo out of your holly jolly ass, Deidara…"

_**SLAM-!**_

"…_Finally. They left."_

I got off of the silky bed and walked to the dresser. Inside of the top drawer was an odd-looking cloak. It was all black with crimson red clouds floating across its surface. It looked just like the ones those other two guys were wearing. Having no other choice, I threw it on an buttoned it up to the neck. I looked into the mirror. "Hn. At least it covers my entire body…"

Something told me I had stumbled upon something I shouldn't have… who the hell wanted me here?

* * *

"SASUKE!!" Itachi called out into the night. His hands and knees were dirty from roaming the forest by the park and his hair was disheveled and dirt-covered. Sighing, the oldest Uchiha slumped down, putting his head in his hands.

"Why did I have to yell at him?!" He wasn't going to cry. He never cried. Not even when he was a kid and broke his leg on a mission. Or a baby coming out of the womb.

Itachi breathed heavily into his muddy palms. "Okay… He's not here… I don't know anything about him, so I can't find him… And I love him…" Standing up and fetching the keys from his pocket, he looked up at the dark sky. "**Can this get any worse?!**"

A flash of lightning was his only warning. It began raining.

"…**Fuck you, too**."

* * *

I left the bedroom and entered the next room- a dimly lit hallway.

"Follow us, un."

I had no other option, so I complied. We walked down the hall in silence until we came to another door. This one was larger. "Brace yourself, Brat."

"Hn."

They opened the doors and this room was bright. I could see everything. There were black walls and flooring with red couches, a coffee table, a T.V., and a pool table. There were several other people in the room besides us; all of them wore the same cloak. They were some pretty odd characters and for a second, I was a little frightened to be there with them. My ninja skills only go so far.

"Who's _that_ little **fucker**?!" A man with slicked back silver hair gazed at me.

"Does he have any **money** on him?!" A man that wore a mask over his face like Kakashi-sensei did chuckled. His arms and legs had tattoos on them that made it look like he got them sewn back together.

"I see his power. It's… Similar to _**his**_…" A man with glowing orange hair and eyes commented upon my arrival. He had many piercings.

"He looks tasty!" … Now _that_ guy was weird. I don't even know how to describe him… Except… He _did_ look a little like a venus fly trap.

"**HE LOOKS LIKE A GOOD BOY!!!**" I jumped at the loud voice. It came from a boy whose whole body was covered, even his face- which was covered by a spiral orange mask with one eye hole.

"…" No comment came from the ugly fish man. And I'm glad, too. He looked like a pedophile… Sushi Pedophile… Hn. Sounds like a new item from a sushi restaurant.

"Shut up, everyone. He's Konan's. Don't mess with him."

"Konan-?" I began to ask but was interrupted by the silver-haired man.

"Well, aren't you just the smug little fucker, huh?! Putting on one of our goddamn cloaks and marching your ass in here as if you were one of us!! I can't believe you! Can you guys?! I am gonna kick that bitch's ass for bringing in some stranger!! What the hell is that bitch thinking?!"

The tattooed one sighed. "Calm down, Hidan. You heard Sasori. Stop making him angry."

"fuck off, Kakuzu! I'll do whatever the fuck I fucking godamn want, you ass hole!"

Deidara frowned at me. "…Sorry 'bout him… He has turrets… un."

"YOU WANNA GO?! I'll kick your pretty blonde ass, you bitch!" He stood up and began rolling up his sleeves.

Sasori growled. "No the FUCK you won't. And don't call Deidara a bitch! He may look like a girl, but that doesn't give you an excuse to call him a bitch!"

Deidara smiled and blushed.

"…Call him a bastard like you do everyone else."

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Mean…"

The one in the mask skipped up to me. "You look like a good boy! Wanna play with me?" he asked, tugging on (_my?_) cloak. I glared at him and he backed away frightened.

"What the hell is all this racket?!" The doors opened and the lady from the park strolled in. She looked just as I had met her before. Short purple hair and deep, shining violet eyes. She looked in my direction and smiled. "Oh! You're awake! Hi!"

Confused, I nodded in her direction. "Hn."

She walked up to me and took my hand. "Come on. Follow me. You must be _starving_!!"

"Woman, what the fuck do you think you're doing, treating this mother fucker like royalty?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HIDAN!!" She led me out of the room and closed the doors behind her.

Hidan just huffed and sat back down on his red sofa. "…Fucking women drive me the fuck insane…"

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW IN MEMORY OF MY CAT!!! KIRA NEEDS LOVE TO BE STRONG!!! ................. I'm just gonna go shower _alone_ now......**


	9. Yakuza Akatsuki

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Yakuza Akatsuki**

The dining room had a long, wooden table- like those ones you see in old movies with castles and kings. Many chairs surrounded the table, each had velvet red seating. In an adjoining room with no door was a kitchen with all of the best kitchen equipment (all color organized). It looked nice. But I was more interested at watching this strange woman.

Konan hurried to set a cover for him on the table. "I'm sorry if those guys were mean to you back there." She gave him an apologetic bow and returned to the kitchen.

Sasuke gazed in amazement at the fine crystal they had to eat with. It must have been very expensive… _"Come to think of it, _all _of this shit looks really expensive…"_ He returned his gaze to the woman.

Konan leaned on the kitchen counter and stared back. "Whatcha want, huh? I have a degree in cooking. Seriously. Anything you want, you got it kid."

I found that a bit doubtful- she didn't look like a cook to me- but I was hungry. I hadn't had anything sense… "McDonalds…"

She stood up and looked around. "Are you for real? McDonalds…?" She stopped to observe her kitchen. "…I don't think I can match the artificial flavoring and grease levels… So you'll just have to eat it the Konan way. K?"

Not hearing what she said, I rested my head on the table. "Itachi…"

I could tell she was confused. "Is Itachi a food…?!" She began pacing around and whispering to herself. "Did I ever learn how to make that…?!"

Sighing, I sat up and crossed my arms. "Never mind. It's nothing. Fix what you like."

I could feel her smile as she went to the freezer.

* * *

A steak, baked potato, and salad were set in front of me. Lifting up my knife and fork, I nodded to her. "Arigato, Konan-san." She sat down across from me and smiled her reply.

I wish we could've eaten in silence, but I guess this woman was the talkative type. But she _did_ have one good quality Naruto and that Deidara guy didn't: she was calm and quiet and sophisticated. "So, Sasuke-kun… Why were you in that ugly park all by yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying." Lies. I had cried a lot. And I knew she knew. I knew it was rude to treat the woman who took you in rood after she had done so much already, but I didn't give a fuck.

"Okay. We don't have to talk about it." A couple of minutes of silence went by. "How about you ask me some questions, huh? I know you have some."

I was quick to answer. "Where am I?"

"Oh. You're in our lair."

My eyes widened a moment. _"Lair…?!"_ I stared at her suspiciously. Maybe this lady isn't as sweet as she puts off… "Why a lair? Are you guys, like, drug dealers or something..?"

She chuckled. "God, no! Heheh! We're the yakuza; the Akatsuki."

I almost choked on my potato. "WHAT?!" I had just stumbled upon the mafia! Hit men! Killers! MURDERERS!! …That explained all of the expensive shit they had! And the matching cloaks!

She stood up and helped me sit back down. "Calm down. It's ok!"

"Why did you take me here?! What do you want with me?!"

She sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you… Sasuke, I see that you have great strength and power. You have the Sharingan as well, so that's another upside." I glared. That's exactly what my pedophile teacher, Orochimaru, said to me to get me to 'help' him after class… "I found you in the park and decided to take you in. We could use your help in our jobs. And I'm sure you'll like it here. Contradictory to everyone's first impressions, we are all very nice. I swear!"

A few second went by and I wasn't any less scared. "…Okay…. Maybe not Hidan… But let's be rational, now. You were obviously alone in that park for a reason, right? Something terrible must have happened." I let my head fall. "See there? Whoever did _that_ to you," she pointed to my bruises, "obviously won't care. Am I correct?"

"…He always cared…" I tried convincing myself that but for some reason I just couldn't. It wouldn't stick. Just like that cheap-ass glue you buy from a dollar store. I shook my head and thought. Well… She did take me in… and it's not like Itachi misses me back home… He probably doesn't even know I'm gone…

* * *

"Slow down, Neji!" Naruto called out in between breaths.

"No! I have to see if Sasuke got laid!" Neji called back, running down the street to the Uchiha apartment.

They both got to the door, a silent and unmoved Gaara not too far behind, and caught their breaths. Neji shushed them. "You have to be very quiet. They might still be sleeping. Gaara?"

"Got it." The redhead took out a credit card and broke into the house. "You're welcome."

They all entered and was amazed at what they saw… and didn't expect to see.

Itachi sprawled out on his back on the couch, his head buried in his arm. Loud metal was playing and liquer bottles of all kinds were empty and laying everywhere. Itachi's lips moved to the lyrics of the music, but no sound came out.

"What the fuck is going on?!" They all asked together once the music had been turned down.

A very _un_drunken (for some reason) Itachi shot up and looked at the doorway. "Sasuke?!" He aw who it actually was, glared, and laid back down. "Go away. I'm in no mood for the company of children… Go home and play Barbies…"

Naruto looked around angrily. "Hey! Who told you that!" Gaara covered his lover's mouth. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's gone."

Neji crossed his arms and glared. "What did you do…?"

Itachi told them the story. "And you better not think I'm a sick fuck for being in love with my brother.

"It's okay. We don't."

"Well what do we do now…?"

Gaara smirked. "We look for Sasuke."

* * *

With new truth in my eyes, I smirked at Konan and gave her my hand. "I'm in."

Smiling, she took my hand. "Welcome aboard the **Yakuza Akatsuki**, Sasuke."

**A/N: Well, Kira is back at home an doing fine... He just wants to run and jump on stuff but he isn't allowed... I would like to hear your opinion on this chapter and what is to come! :)!**


	10. Revalations

****

A/N: YAY! I'M BACK!!

lol yeah. Long story, acctually... I got a virus looking up pics for my latest AMV project for youtube and it got in everything! I had 2 erase all my pics and songs! Good thing my flash drive wasn't in at that moment... Well, long story short, my mom had 2 pay over $100 to get the virus out and she doesn't trust me with the computer n e more... So now I will be hand writing the last few chapters and my bff erica is going 2 type them out. I post chapters when I ask 2 "Check my e-mail". So, yeah. The chapters will be a little later than usual.

But I hope you all enjoy this one! :3

**ON WITH CHAPTER 10!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Revelations**

Konan smiled and took my hand. "Welcome to the Yakuza Akatsuki."

I Smirked. "It's good to be here."

* * *

Neji paced around the room. "Okay…So he's missing and he doesn't know anyone other than us that he likes, so he wouldn't stay there…Do you know anyone he knows, Itachi?"

The Uchiha grimaced and cut himself another piece of cake. By now half of the calorie bomb was gone. "No…I keep all acquaintances away from my Otouto…"

Naruto tried to think hard. "Um…Any girls would let him come over…Do you think he'd try to escape us and stay at Sakura's?"

Gaara stifled a laugh. "Hardly, he **hate's** women."

"True," The blonde agreed. Itachi smirked a little and continued his cake eating "Like older brother like younger brother, I suppose" Naruto added

"Not exactly…" Itachi cut in quietly, not looking away from his plate.

"What, Itachi?" Gaara inquired "What have you been keeping from him?"

Itachi sighed aggrivately. "Well…use to, I had a long-term girlfriend. She was beautiful and kind and smart... I was about Sasuke's age when I met her…"

Neji sat down on one of the couches and picked up a half-empty bottle of rum from the floor. "Doo tell us more, Itachi-San."

"Ok…At the time, I was in the park all alone. Otou-San and Kaa-San thought I was on a mission. But lately, I had been skipping out on them… I would go to the park late at night, where there were no people, and cut myself… I was almost to the point of wanting to kill myself all together, but she stopped me. She took the kunai from my hands and told me "Everything would be ok." Once my wounds were bandaged she left."

Naruto smiled. "How nice to have a complete stranger help you!"

Gaara nodded.

"Anyways, I kept coming back to see her, and she was always there. We began to get into…" He looked around the room, trying to find an appropriate word, "…Sexual relations..., and it got my mind off of dad, mom, Sasuke, my job, ...everything. I didn't love her of course… to be honest, I was just using her. It didn't feel right once dad got locked up, so I broke it off."

"Well…" Naruto Scolded, "What a dick."

Gaara nodded.

"She was the head of Yakuza."

Neji put his hand to his chin and went deep into thought. "…Did you join?"

Itachi cut another slice of cake and nodded. "For a long while, yes. I quit a few months ago."

Neji stood up "Was she angry when you dumped her?"

Itachi nodded, Naruto sighed and fell to the floor. "...Too bad none of this information relays to the current situation…"

At that instant, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at each other. The older Uchiha glared at his cake. "…That **BITCH**." Tossing the sweet to the side, he stomped upstairs. "Come with me. We need supplies if we're gonna save Sasuke."

* * *

"Wow, Sasuke-San! You're a Yakuza now!" Tobi cheered, putting a blue ring on the Uchiha's finger.

"Hn"

"You can sleep in my bed; I'll stay in Sasori's, Un." Deidara smiled ruffling Sasori's red tresses.

Sasori frowned and glared. "No"

"…Awwww…Un…"

Konan took Sasuke's arm. "No need for that. This house is plenty big. There is another bedroom, and that's where he'll sleep." She leant in towards me. "And I'm sure you'll like it wanna see?"

I wanted to inch away a little, but the other Akatsuki members were circling me "um…sure…" I managed to whisper.

"**WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!**" Hidan growled, waving his arms around.

Konan rolled her eyes, "_Yes_, Hidan-San?"

"You bring this little fuck into our goddamn lair, make him an Akatsuki member, then give him his own room?! **ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!**"

"Only because you want me in _your_ mind Hidan..."

He blushed angrily. "Fuck you, bitch!"

Pein sighed "Shut up Hidan."

That was the end of that. Konan took me by the arm (I really wish she'd stop doing that…) an led me down another set of hallways "Here it is!" She smiled and opened the door.

The room was a good size, with a large king size bed. All black and dark blue, with a bathroom made for five and I walk in closet. It had a beautiful view of Konoha through the large window.

"It's nice."

"I'm glad you like it." She closed the door behind us.

I sat on the bed "Comfy."

"Just for you Sasuke-Kun!" she locked the door and sat next to me.

"So when's my Yakuza training?" I asked, admiring my new ring.

Konan smirked and began to unbuttoning her cloak, pulling it off of her well-developed hourglass figure.

I didn't look at her. I didn't want to.

"It's in this envelope." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a black envelope. "Your new ID is in here to, go anywhere you want and show them this card. They will let you in and give you everything for free."

I took the envelope from her. "So…We're …criminals?"

Konan rolled her eyes in a happy thoughtful way, "Not at all. We're more like superheroes."

"Hn" I stared on as she spoke I hate superheroes.

"Well think of it like this, we get rid of the bad guys, the town owes us."

I still didn't believe her view of things, but I had to admit…Getting everything for free was nice. I smirked "Can I go to Hot Topic for a few minutes?"

Konan grimaced and stood up. "**NO**"

"No?"

"Correct." She walked over to the window and closed the curtains. "You have to stay here and train with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"…O…K…" _'What is she hiding?'_

"Think of the person who hurt you most."

I didn't know why, nor did I want to, but I thought of Itachi's glowing skin and silky hair. His deep red eyes and perfect features

"No CRUSH HIM."

Staring off into space and silence, I was dumbfounded, in a trance. "Is that…possible" She didn't hear, she was gone. I looked into the black envelope and pulled out a red folder. There was a note on it.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Inside is your first mission. This man has betrayed us. He is the biggest disgrace in Konoha history. He not only misused his privileges as an Akatsuki, but also kissed people without orders. Kill him and burn the body. He will be in the forest of death in three days._

* * *

I opened the envelope...

...Looked at the picture...

...And threw up, tears already streaming...

* * *

**A/N: Okay! You read the chapter! What do you think? Think you know who hw has to kill...?!?!?!?!? lol I bet! I would love to hear your lovely comments or flames! Thanks! Byes! X3**


	11. Training

**Chapter 11**

**Training**

"So…" Naruto asked while jumping on Itachi's finely made bed. "What provisions are we taking to rescue Sasuke?" Itachi smirked and opened his closet, pushing aside his clothes to reveal a small door. He opened it and went in. Everyone followed quietly, inside was another large room filled to the brim with shelves and cabinets.

'_I don't see how this is going to help us.'_ Neji thought to himself. Itachi smirked (A.N Boy he seems to do that a lot.) and snapped his fingers; his action caused the shelves to flip and the cabinets to open displaying a wide verity of weapons. There were swords, katana, nun-chucks, and even some that Neji did not recognize. Itachi picked up a backpack and turned to find the other three staring in shock.

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"I want you to pick out five weapons and after you Gaara can take his pick."

"Awww…What about me?" Naruto pouted.

"You're absolutely right! Sorry, Naruto…I forgot about you for a moment." (Naruto deadpans)

'Okay, so what do you want me to do?" The hyperactive blonde beamed.

"I want you to finish off that cake."

* * *

"Wow! Nice punch, Sasuke-San! Un" Deidara cheered, watching the raven swing at Hidan.

My punch hit Hidan in the forehead, dead center; the force of the impact was enough to knock the man down.

"Thanks" I said wiping the sweat from the forehead.

**"HEY, HEY! WHY THE HELL AM I THE FUCKING PUNCHING BAG?!"**

Sasori sighed and handed me some water. "Shut up Hidan, you brought it upon yourself."

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"**

Deidara chuckled "Yeah. Ya brought it upon yourself, being mean to Konan like that Un. You must really get under her skin, Un!"

Hidan smiled and picked up his water bottle. "I'd rather get under her sheets!"

_**BAM!!!**_

Before the silver haired man could take a sip, a blow to the head was delivered by me. Bitch had it coming. "You disgust me…" I stated, looking down on the man.

"Hey shut the hell up! You think since you're her new favorite, you can do whatever the hell you want?!"

I glared. "That woman has mothering to do with me." It was at this moment, When Konan walked in the gym and smiled.

"can I see you for a minute, Sasuke-Kun?" She asked sweetly, I hesitated.

"…Sure…" She really could be very annoying at times.

"Yay!" She cheered taking my arm (Grrr!!!Again!!!) She led me into a dimly lit room (The only source of light were a few lit candles.) and sat me down on a couch.

"Why am I here?" I asked only to be yelled at.

"NO TALKING UCHIHA!!!!!"

Shocked by the sudden mood change I snapped my mouth closed.

'_Are all girls this bipolar?' _

"Good" she said pacing around the room "Now, now Sasuke-Kun…" She began, that when I took notice of the thousand of little paper cranes about half the size of my pinky finger. I felt my eye lids grow heavy and I wanted to lie down and sleep but I kept my unfocused eyes on the blue haired woman in front of me.

"You will be a good boy and listen." (A.N. What the hell, he's not Tobi)

_"I…Will listen."_

"You will obey and do whatever I tell you."

_"I...will obey"_

"And, Sasuke I've had my eyes on you for some time now…I like you."

_"I…like you…too."_

"You will forget about Itachi, he's just in the way of our love."

_"I…will forget…"_

The cranes circled around one last time before, my eyes refocused and my face brightened up and I smiled. "Is that all, Konan-San?"

Konan eyes glittered. "You can call me Kitty-Chan

"_Kitty-Chan_, Is that all?"

"Yes, you can go back to your training now."

"Thanks." I walked up to her and gave her a hug, then left the room. I don't know why, I just had the sudden urge.

"Itachi Uchiha, you will pay for what you did to me…" Konan's eyes glittered as the words fell fom her glossy lips.

* * *

"Is everyone well equipped?" Both Gaara and Neji nodded. Gaara had a jar of sand and Neji was weaponless. Itachi deadpanned.

"Seriously, out of all this dangerous shit I have in here, you guy pick a fucking jar of dirt?!"

Gaara growled and hugged the jar closer. "Its sand not dirt, get it right dumb ass." Neji folded his arms and smirked at Itachi before saying "My fists are all I need…"

"Fine, whatever…" Shrugging, Itachi pulled out his double edged sword. "Let's go train."

Naruto, with cake in hand, followed after gloomily. Out in the Uchiha compound training grounds Itachi, Neji, and Gaara prepared themselves to save Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand sat at the picnic table eating the four layer chocolate cake with chocolate whip cream, chocolate sprinkles, and chocolate shavings (A.N. I really, Really, REALLY like Chocolate.)

"Itachi-San…I don't felly to good." He said, his face a sickly green color.

"Eat your cake Naruto." Itachi said, barely dodging and attack from Neji _'Damn, he was right, he only needs his fists.'_

"Itachi, I can't eat anymore." He wined. "Can I please join you three, I have a plan, I swear I do.

"No, we need you to eat that cake, so you have lots of energy, and it's not nice to swear."

"GO MY LOVLEY SAND GO" Gaara yelled as he tossed sand at Itachi, who dodged at the last possible moment.

"OWWWW!!!!! Gaara, you got that shit in my eyes, you ass." Naruto said tears running freely down his face."

"I'm sorry, Baby, here let me make it all better." Gaara said as he made his way to Naruto.

* * *

"Hyah! Ha! Hyah!" I called with every fierce punch, this time to an actual punching bag, and not an angry silver-haired religious man.

"Wow, Sasuke-San! You're doing really good, un! Right Sasori-Kun?" Deidara said standing behind Sasori, who was holding the punching bag, I guess I put more force behind my swings then I thought because Sasori grunted before falling backwards. Deidara caught him before he busted his head open.

"Umm..." The redhead averted his eyes, blushing slightly...

_**SLURP~!!!**_

...that is until the mouths on Deidara's hands began licking him. Sasori's face was redder than his hair as he picked himself up and away from him lover. Saying

"You just ruined the moment."

"But Sasori-Kun you **like** it when we…!!"

"Ok." I called out "Save that for the bedroom."

"Your Right, sorry, Un."

"Whatever."

"Hey, Sasuke-San are you alright?" Deidara asked "What wrong with your eyes?"

I stopped my training to look in the gym mirror. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"You know you look more distant…far away. Is there anything wrong, un?"

I shook my head. "No. Everything's fine. Now let's move to weapons. This punching bag is beneath me…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**!!!HEADS UP!!!**

**Okay, you guys were all asking for it, and now it is coming! The next chapter will be the big fight! Then, after that, the SMUTT!!!**

**So look forwards 2 lemond on chappie 14Q MMMMKKAY? Good! Now REVIEW PEEZ!!! lol**


End file.
